


Anime ONE Shots

by Katkuzzz123



Category: anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Anime ONE shot Filth, if you have any requests, please DM me.18 plus.Read warnings. They'll vary from one shot to one shot based on what characters I do, and the stories they are.<3
Relationships: Itachixreader, Kakashixreader, Sasorixreader, painxreader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Anime ONE Shots

tw- graphic language, stalker behavior, slight cnc, dub-con, violence, knife play, blood kink, anal, name calling, smut

A warmed summers breeze blew your short lengthen hair around on the top of your head, your bandaged index finger hooked into the circular shaped hole of your long bladed kunai, twirling it around as your side, cocking your head to the side at the tree you'd been throwing the weapon at repeatedly.

There were several marks up and down the bark, pieces chipped away and splayed across the grassy terrain beneath it. You'd been told to practice your throwing skills, your sensai saying you weren't focused enough on your training, your mind up in the clouds.

How could you be focused on anything when the Akatsuki were running around, terrorrizing, murdering, and no one was doing anything about it. Your Sensei, Kakashi, kept saying everything would work out in time, and you had to focus on yourself. But you couldn't.

You'd had one run in with one of the members. The short haired red headed, Puppet Master. Sasori. Kakashi had sent you and Sakura out on a simple mission, to gather some intel about what the Akatsuki's next moves were, and he'd caught you off guard, seemingly coming out of the shadows, and stringing you up with his strings. Luckily, before any harm could be done, Sakura came to your rescue, but Sasori had threatened to find you again, and finish the job.

Your mind was reeling with all the possibilities he could have meant by that. You found yourself becoming overwhelmed at the thoughts, and your hand unknowingly rose, and you whipped the kunai right for the tree. Unlike the other times you'd thrown the weapon, and it bounced off and dropped to the ground, this one stuck, and your face washed over with a victory grimace.

"YES!"

"About time." A voice teased you from behind, and you pivoted your body around quickly, narrowing your eyes right at the short spiked hair boy, Sasuke. The brother of the notorious Itachi Uchiha.

"What do you want Sasuke?" You huffed out a sharp breath fo annoyance, and rolled your eyes dramatically into the back of your head, turning away from him. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Maybe."

Your relationship with Sasuke was somewhat toxic, as people would say. You were mouthy with one another, and he was constantly bashing you for not being as powerful or well trained/taught as the others. You paid it no mind, using his bashings to fuel your ambitions, wanting to prove him and everyone else wrong. You were unsure if the reasons behind his cruel words, and behavior to you were because he was attracted to you, and just didn't know how to handle his emotions, or he was just a cruel asshole like his brother. It did run in the DNA. So you wouldn't be surprised to find out it was just that, but you couldn't help but wonder.

"SASUKE-KUN!" The pink haired girl's high pitched voice broke through the trees, and she came running out from around one of them, smiling widely when her eyes landed on her beloved.

You let out an even more annoyed exhale of breath, and you reached for the handle of your weapon, tugging it from the bark of the tree, and spinning around to face the two. "I'm trying to train. Can ya'll take your sappy disgusting bullshit elsewhere?"

Sakura, offended by your accusations, always defensive about her intentions and feelings for Sasuke, shook her head, stepping closer to the dark haired Shinobi. "Kakashi-San wants you. Sasuke-Kun, would you like to take a walk with me?" Before he could answer, she shoved her arm into his elbow, and she started dragging him off down the pathway towards the lake.

You twirled the kunai around on your index finger, making your way back to Kakashi's hut, and sighed.

"I'm sending you out on a mission. Alone. It's simple. I need you to deliver this message to Kurani. She's in the other village. You are by no means to open this. It's for her eyes only, do you understand?" Kakashi's hand stretched out, the rolled up and tied off scroll in his grip.

"I understand." You nodded your head, and snatched the scroll from him, looking right into his black eyes, the rest of his face hidden behind the face mask he never once took off. "I'll be back as quickly as I can." You went to turn on your heels, but Kakashi added something that made you freeze mid-turn.

"The Akatsuki are running around still, please be careful."

"I will." You gulped softly, and pulled the corners of your lips into a forced smile. "Don't worry. I got my trusty Kunai..."

"Hm." Kakashi chimed, watching as you took your leave.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell upon the valley quickly, the woods seemingly darker than the rest of the world. It was uncomforting for sure, but you tried to pay it no mind. Scroll in hand, kunai in the other, you were dead set on completing this mission your Sensei set you on without any problems.

You walked, and walked, and walked, humming softly to yourself as you traveled between the trees, and further into the darkness. The sounds of nocturnal animals coming to life reverberated all around you, and your body tensed, lips tightening and a bead of sweat dripping down your neck.

There was a lot of mental talk, an attempt to keep yourself calm, but you were on high alert. Kakashi's words hadn't settled your already paranoid mind, and now your own mental talk wasn't helping. The sound of a branch snapping behind you made your hand raise, and you whipped the kunai through the air.

"Nice try. Missed." A voice, a very familiar, sultry voice cooed from the shadows, and then a figure stepped out into the moonlight as the clouds parted, exposing the Akatsuki member, Sasori. He had your weapon in his hand, and his red headed head cocked to the side, his similarly colored eyes looking you up and down. He twirled the blade around, stepping closer to you.

You blinked a couple times, shock taking ahold of you, and you backed up, your eyes darting around for the easiest way to escape from him. You were fully aware he was the puppet master, and he could throw out strings, but you were quick. You twisted on your shoes, and darted around the tree that had been behind you.

Sasori chuckled softly watching you flee from him. It was futile. You knew it, deep down, as he did. He walked almost carelessly after you, hearing you snap branches out in front of him, and he grimaced. "You can run, but I'll find you." As if a he materialized, he appeared in front of you, drawing your own weapon up to your throat, and cutting into the skin just barely enough to cut through the first layer. "Told you."

You whimpered, glancing down at his hand welding the weapon, and then to his smug expressed face. "Wipe that grin off."

"No." Sasori dragged the blade further across your throat, adding just a little more pressure, inching his way around you, and he pulled on it hard. "Careful little shinobi....Don't want to rip your throat wide open, though that would be a sight to see." His other hand rose, his robe pulling up, and he grabbed your hip hard. "I've been waiting to get you alone."

"Why?"

"Now, you're smarter than that. I want to make you mine. I think you'd make a nice little puppet." Sasori spoke softly, leaning forwards, putting his lips right against the nape of your neck, and pursing them against it. He could feel how soft your skin was, and he relished it. "I'm going to have fun turning your soft little boy into one of my toys. But I'm getting ahead of myself." His hand on your hip moved upwards to the under part of your breast, and he tangled his fingers into the material, and ripped at it.

Your face flushed when Sasori ripped your shirt from your body, exposing yourself to him, and to the night. You were frozen in place with fear, the blade still to your throat not adding any form of comfort to the situation. You could feel the warm red liquid dripping from your neck, and you gasped into the air. "Please don't do this."

"But I want to." Sasori sneered, his tone darkening. "You Shinobi run around these villages, pretending to be all high and mighty. I make it my personal goal to catch as many of you as I can, especially inexperienced ones, and ruin them. First," He moved his lips upwards to your ear, nibbling at the cartilage. "I take them. I strip them, literally, and then emotionally, mentally, and spiritually. I show them how worthless they actually are, and prove to them no one actually cares. Because ya know what?" He drew his head back, just to be able to see your facial expression.

The clear terror was spread over your features, you could feel his gaze right on you, and you shook your head. "No."

"No one actually ever comes to find them. The ones of you that go missing, no one comes. Ever. No one will come for you either. You belong to me now." His hand moved upwards, cupping over your breast roughly, and pushing his body into yours. "Want to know what I do next?"

You weren't sure how to answer, and only stammers came form your quivering lips. You sucked in a sharp breath when his hand started moving downwards, and he hooked his fingers into the band of your pants, and tugged at them. "Sasori..."

"Call me Master." Sasori retorted quickly, sliding your pants down. He pulled the blade from your neck, and he put his hand onto your hip again, pushing you away from him. He dropped the kunai to the ground, and he laced his fingers together. He made a couple hand movements, and strings came out from under his robe, and went all around your body. He threw his right hand out, using his hold on your body to move you, and he wrapped the string around the tree. Your body flew through the air, and you lifted upwards. He threw out his other hand, and he strung the string around another tree. Now your nearly naked form as dangling in the air, between two trees.

He'd been too quick for you to make any sort of counteraction, and you struggled in his binds, the string sinking further into your skin as you did. You yelped in agony, and your eyes became slightly watery as you looked down at him. "Please..."

"Please what?" Sasori looked up at you with nothing but smugness, confidence radiating from every single pore. He had you right where he wanted you, and you couldn't do anything about it.

You were embarrassed the words were even about to fall from your lips, but they did, and almost so freely. "Please," You turned your head away from him. "Master."

"No." Sasori stepped to you, and he grabbed onto your bare thighs, sliding his hands down, and tugging your pants all the way off. He tossed them aside, and he smirked up at you. "Look how weak and vulnerable you are. Not such a big strong Shinobi now, are you?"

"No...I'm not."

"And is anyone going to come and look for you?" Sasori's head tipped to the side, patiently awaiting your response.

"No..." Your head bowed down in minor defeat, and you felt his grip on you released. Confused you glanced back up, just to see him walking away from you, and grabbing your blade from in the ground. When he came back over, you tensed up.

"Let me lower you a bit so I can fuck you good."

His words sent a chill down your spine. "Wh--what?"

"You heard me. What did you think I was going to do? Of course I'm going to fuck you. It's all part of the process." His hands rose up in front of him, and his fingers curled in and then out, loosening the strings around the trees, and lowering you down so your toes could just barely touch the ground. He tightened the strings back up once you were in place, and he looked you over slowly.

"I...---" You stopped your sentence before it even started, sucking in another sharp breath when he brought the end of your weapon up to your lower stomach, and slowly started cutting into your flesh. Your teeth sank into your bottom lip, and you whimpered through them. You could feel the blood flow from your throat wound had slowed, but now the newly drawn blood was seeping down your body.

Sasori admired the sight of you covered in your own blood far more than he probably should have. However, he wanted to hear your pained whimpers. "Go on, cry out for help. Beg for someone to come and save you from the big bad Akatsuki member." His words were taunting, mocking. He cut deeper into your flesh, moaning softly when you finally weren't able to hold in your whimpers. They were like music to his ears, furthering his efforts. He pulled the kunai away, and he shoved the end of it right between your lips. "Hold that." He brought his hand to his robe, undoing it, and the sides blew apart with the warm breeze that passed through the area. He grabbed the band of his pants, and he tugged them down, revealing his already throbbing length. In the dim lighting of the moon, the clouds once again making it hard to see, you couldn't see how large, veiny and girthy he was.

Your lips trembled against the iron handle of the blade, not wanting to drop it in fear of what the Akastuki member might do if you did. Your senses heightened, and your eyes looked right to where he was exposed, your mouth falling open when you saw him stroking himself. The kunai fell from your lips, and Sasori's hand shot out, catching it mid-fall. Your eyes had followed it as it dropped, and you gulped, slowly lifting your gaze to Sasori's face. The un-amusement was clear across his face, and you shook your head. "I'm sorry, I-"

Sasori smirked faintly, and he stepped to you. He guided his hips down to yours, and he brushed the head of his cock up against your clit. He could feel your muscles spaz against him, and he brought his lips almost all the way to yours. "You ever been fucked before?"

"Once."

Sasori grabbed your cheeks, squeezing them hard, and looking right into your eyes. "Are you lying?" He asked as he pushed through your wet folds, and he rose a brow into the air. "Wet." He didn't comment any further on it, easing inside of you with a hard deep thrust, and he shoved your head back, bringing the blade back up, cutting right into your left fleshy mound, and he lowered his lips down to it, and lapping at the liquid greedily.

"FUCKKKKK...." You let him push your head back, moaning out as he stretched out your unexpected walls, and started slamming into you. It was a weird mixture of pain and pleasure that you couldn't have been ready for.

Sasori bored of the kunai being dragged into your already bloodied flesh, tossing it off to the side, and he locked his fingers together, and the strings wrapped around your body, holding you in the air tightened around you, cutting into your flesh. He grunted as his pace started to increase inside of you. His red eyes narrowing as he started losing himself in his bliss.

You hollered out in pained pleasure as the strings cut into your flesh, even more blood being drawn, and your circulation being cut off. Blood started pooling in your abdomen, and in your head, and you closed your eyes shut to try and ease it. It didn't help. The head of Sasori's cock slammed into your cervix, and you cured out. "FUCK. SHIT...FUCK."

"Are you---" Sasori was taken back by how rapidly your walls were pulsating around his cock, and you started trembling against him. He unlaced his fingers from one another, grabbing onto your hips and pulling your body closer to his. "Fuck, that's right little shinobi, cum all over this cock."

Your breaths shortened and turned to pants as you unraveled against him, reaching your climax a lot sooner than you had been ready for. You moaned out, cranking your head from one side to the other frantically as you cam all around his cock, sweat already seeping form your pores, mixing with your blood.

Sasori groaned, pulling his cock from you, and grabbing onto himself, stroking himself as he watched you writhe, and wiggle in his binds. He hadn't eased up the strength of the strings on your skin, seeing the indentations they were leaving, and he shuddered as he pumped himself. His hot milky seed erupted from his head, all over your abdomen and he grunted loudly. "Fuck." He pumped himself into his aftermath, and he let his hand drop to his side. He took a couple deep breaths inwards, exhaling through his nostrils, and then he stepped to you, grabbing your wounded throat, and looking at your red colored face. "I'm not done yet." He undid the strings hold on the trees, and just enough on your body so you fell down to the ground, and he kicked you in the side so you were flattened on the ground. He slowly walked around your wounded, cut open body, and he smirked. "Actually, I think I'll let you go. You can run to your little friends and tell them all about how you shamelessly came all over my cock." He pushed the end of his boot into your ribs, and eased it between them, causing you mild discomfort. "Get up."

It took you a minute to muster whatever strength you had, but you slowly got up onto your hands and knees, and then to your feet. Your body swayed back and forth, and you looked right at him, shame in your eyes. "You're letting me go?"

"Yes. Now leave before I change my mind." Sasori turned from you, doing his pants back up, and hooking his cloak back into place. "Oh, and little Shinobi, I will be visting you again." With that he was gone, leaving you all alone, again.


End file.
